


Knight in clumsy Armor

by TooManyGlowStix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGlowStix/pseuds/TooManyGlowStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a prince of a rather brutal country and before he can become king he must take over another. Gavin free just happens to live in said other country, and when the young prince is captured Gavin's bleeding heart makes him sneak a bit of kindness to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in clumsy Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Knight-Oliver on tumblr for editing for me :)

Michael Vincent Jones is the only living son of King Marcus and Queen Rachel of Vale. On his eighteenth birthday citizens are lined up and down the streets to witness as the young prince chooses his enemy target. 

For centuries it has been tradition for the upcoming prince of Vale to conquer a rival nation before he may take the crown and control of the country. Prince Michael is expected to do great things, his training has proved that he is more than worthy of leading the fierce country and the warriors. His father hands him the scroll and smiles, today is the day Michael sets off to earn his destiny. He will come back victorious or not at all. The young prince takes the scroll with a nod and turns towards the crowd of people as he opens it. His target is announced by the king and the people burst into applause. The target is an old rival country that has proven itself more than troublesome in the past. Ocupance. 

Michael returns to his bed chamber to prepare himself for the upcoming battle. He will have three months to destroy Ocupance and return with the king’s head on a stick as proof. His father granted him half of the country's army to take with him into battle, though Michael is sure he’ll only need a few men to finish the job. While Ocupance has proven to be a thorn in Vale’s side their power is more focused in trade and alliances, as long as Michael’s attack remains a surprise they won’t have a chance to defend themselves. He hopes to be finished with the whole thing before the end of the first month. 

As he packs his things into the bag there is a light knock on his chamber door. With his dagger in his hand he calls for them to enter, it's his mother. 

“Michael.” She says, stepping towards him. “I do not wish for this to happen.” Rachel’s eyes are misty with tears and Michael can see the fear in them, the fear of losing her son, but he cannot break tradition even for her. 

“I must go, mother.” He turns away from her to continue packing his things. “You know that.”

“No, Michael.” Rachel argues, hand on his shoulder. “I could talk to your father, I do not want you to go into this battle.” She tries to pull him back and Michael can’t help the rage growing in his chest, does she not think he’s strong enough to defeat Ocupance?

“Mother. I must do this.” He says, teeth drawn together. “I will be victorious, Ocupance is weak when surprised.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about son.” She shakes her head. “I know you can defeat them, there’s no doubt in my mind. Fighting has been this country’s past, I do not want it to be your future.”

Queen Rachel is not from Vale originally, she was a slave girl brought in from a foreign country and Michael’s father could not help himself falling in love with her. Her views on the ways of Vale have always been conflicting, because of her love of Marcus and the country itself and her hatred of the traditions and ways of the Vale people. Michael was raised under her caring heart and his father’s stern fist, but of course the blood of Vale royalty runs through his veins and he must prove himself to his people. 

He kisses his mother’s forehead and gently pushes her towards the door. She tries to turn and face him but his grip is strong, he doesn’t have time for this, he must pack.   
When he leaves all of Vale’s citizens wave him off from the hill side, cheering and applauding him as he rides by on his brown horse, he knows he is ready. The half army follows him as he rides towards Ocupance, the hooves of their horses ring a loud and thunderous chant behind the prince as he leads them to their target.

Within a week they are close enough to Ocupance to see its golden fields blowing in the wind. Michael draws out his battle plan and reviews it with the soldiers. He plans to sneak up and take the army buildings first, then half of the men will go into town and destroy everything they see while the others go to the castle to take it from the king’s hands.   
Michael leads them all confidently, and everything goes as planned, until it doesn’t. One moment Michael is standing over the king, sword ready to deal the final blow, the next he’s on the ground with a dagger pressed to his throat. He lets out an animalistic roar and thrashes about, he’s so close, he can’t lose now. He looks up to see his men being held down around him, soldiers wearing the symbol of the Tring army, they saw him coming. Somehow, Ocupance saw him coming. But he didn’t see the fist coming that knocked him out. 

When the young Vale prince wakes up he’s on his back in a cold stone cell. There are men standing watch at the bars of the cell, he’s been taken prisoner, across the room he can see what remains of his men. Three men. Three men from over two hundred. Fuck.

A tall man with grey hair swept back against his head steps to the bars, and Michael growls, the man seems pleased.

“Prince Jones.” He says, and Michal is almost shocked that he knows who he is. “Of the Vale Kingdom.” He leans forward so that he can stare at Michael through the bars. “Such a shame that your mother cares so much about you, otherwise you might have succeeded in taking this land.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Michael asks. The man smiles back at him.

“I am Linal Sandrey, commander of the Tring army, your mother came to me a few weeks ago and begged me to help you take down Ocupance.” He explains. “Seems she was worried about you doing it on your own. The thing is, while your mother is a very lovely woman and I respect how much she cares for you, I just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to take down Vale.” Michael growls at Linal from his place on the stone floor, but he only laughs in return. 

“You’ll be kept here, in Ocupance’s military cells, but know that you are a prisoner of the Tring army. Prince Jones.” 

With that Linal leaves Michael in the cell, his guards follow and Michael is alone with what remains of his men. He glances across the room to see them, beaten and bloody, seems they were taken much more forcefully than he was. Under the dim torch light he can see that they’re watching him too, waiting for him to give an order maybe, but he has nothing to say. He’s failed his country, his family, and he knows that he and his men will probably be killed, or tortured, or worse. He can’t help but think that it’s his own fault, he 

shouldn’t have been so hasty in planning the takeover, if he had taken more time to watch the land he might have seen that the Tring arms was planning to help Ocupance. His haste and quickness to strike had always been what made him a threat now, it seems, it’s become his downfall.

Despite his loss he keeps his head up and looks his men in the eyes, he will not pity himself, he will act with the dignity of a prince until his final moments, because otherwise he’s really lost. He remembers promising his mother that he would return home and, even though it’s partially her fault that he was captured, he misses her and her kind face. He’ll never see her again. 

He moves so that his back is against the wall. They took his armor and his body is not used to being so under-covered in such a cold environment. He doesn’t shiver though, he can’t let his men see him weaken, he needs to show the true spirit of a Vale prince. 

He does so even when they are taken away and, according to Linal, slaughtered in front of the Ocupance people. Michael is left alone in the cell, significantly colder and darker now, with only his thoughts and occasionally the taunting Linal for company. 

\------------------------------------------

Michael lifts his head at the shuffling of feet, expecting to see Linal standing over him with his smug smile and taunting posture, but instead there is an unfamiliar face. A young man, standing a bit taller than Michael, with brown hair tussled about his head like hay flung carelessly in a barn. He kneels down so that he and the sitting prince are eye to eye, and he smiles. 

“Hello.” He greets and Michael knows instantly that he is a citizen of Ocupance. Their accents are easily picked from a crowd, and this man’s is no different. Michael does not reply to him, he doesn’t have the energy to waste on some fool who probably just snuck in because he wanted to tell his friends that he saw the captured Vale prince. After a moment of silence, and awkward eye contact, the man sticks his arm through the bars and reaches out to Michael with a small bag in his hand.   
“I overheard the guards talking about you.” He says, shaking the bag slightly. “They say that sir Linal plans on reducing your food rations and starving you.” He pauses for a reaction that Michael doesn’t give, it’s not really a surprise to the prince, starving a captured soldier is an often used method of torture. The man continues anyway. “I brought you some food, because it seems a bit extreme to starve someone. And it’s mighty painful sounding too.” After a few moments of silence the man sets the bag gently on the ground and stands, moving awkwardly from one foot to the other and looking around. “It’s not much, just some bread and corn, but it’s all I could sneak without my father noticing.” He waits for a response that Michael doesn’t give then sighs. “I’m Gavin.” He tells him, then jumps at the sound of the door. Then he starts to panic. He runs to the back of the room and stands with his back to the wall. There’s a pause. Nothing.

Michael heard the breath that Gavin let out as he came back towards him. “Please.” He said. “Eat the food, and don’t let anyone see it.” And with those last words he’s gone.


End file.
